Baby, I'll Wait For You
by Safiiri-Havet12
Summary: Norway and Denmark had a relationship...but somehow it crummbled. Denmark doesn't know how to deal with the rejection...


Ok song fic-ish…:D I hope I don't do to bad...this is from Denmark's point. I hope you guys will review this :)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I wanted to surprise him with a date after that awful meeting. I had everything set up and ready at home. Before the meeting I smiled and he hit me…I love him I assumed he loved me as well. We went our separate ways I made him promise to meet when the meeting was over. When it was he told me we weren't dating he was done and walked away. Standing in shock thinking maybe he was joking I went home. After I walked in calling for him it dawned on me that he wasn't joking and I was all alone.

That was then this is now. We aren't with each other anymore that was the one thing I thought about the one thing that I really focus on... Somehow I fucked this up. Was it my personality? Was it just that we couldn't stay together because of our bosses? My Norway wasn't in the room I longed for him to be in. I guess I should stop calling him my Norway now…

I wondered through my house with beer in hand thinking back on everything. The kitchen was the mess of broken glass that I didn't bother to clean up. I raised the bottle up to drink when the liquid didn't enter my mouth I threw the bottle down. The glass hit the tile and shattered into uneven pieces I stomped down crushing it. I was satisfied with the crunching sound. I smiled and walked over to the fridge. As I opened it I shivered it was cold just like his stare. I slammed the door it was empty he was the one who would remind me it was. I was going to the living room to write a damn list. I grabbed a notebook but couldn't find a pen. Slightly tipsy and pissed as hell didn't make that simple task easy. I was throwing things and screaming. Eventually I did find one…by the phone…I angrily stared it down as if that would make him call. _Ring DAMMIT! _I begged the phone everyday but it never did.

Forgetting what I was doing I walked out. Was there a room in this dammed house that I wouldn't think of him? Of course there wasn't. For the month I had been hoping that he left something here and would come back and from that we'd fix everything and get back together…stupid wishful thinking.

In the morning I woke up groggy and clueless to why I was in the hallway and not in the bed where my sobs could be buried in the pillow that smelled like him. I heard the phone ring I raced to it.

"Hello?"

"I thought I'd call you seeing as you left twenty-five messages do you know how annoying your voice sounds"

"Norway?"

"Who else would it be, stupid…"

"I miss you…" I continued to yammer on and on when he cut me off.

"Look we're done…don't call me again…"

"But…why?" I couldn't understand and I guess I never would. "I still love you…I need you…"

"I don't want you anymore…I want you…I want you to…"

"For someone who doesn't want me that voice sounds rather suggestive…"

"I want you to not call me or have contact with me…I thought I was clear…god are you retarded? Look here's why were done…your bossy and controlling your stupid and childish you're stubborn and you have a habit of ignoring everything negative that comes your way…well I guess the last isn't that bad…but god dammit Denmark! You just don't fucking listen! Hell, I could go on and on forever about every one of your personality flaws as well as reasons why I can point them out or why I feel we should move on! Why don't you get drunk and fall off a cliff or better yet the face of the planet…that way I don't have to listen to your annoying sobbing over the phone or any of your stupid ideas." I stood there speechless. I wasn't bossy…was I? I didn't think I was nor anything he mentioned over the phone.

"Norway…I'm not joking…I need you…I-I-I-I can't just leave our relationship like this…" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Denmark…it's over…there's nothing you can do…" I felt tears begging to break free but I held them back…he didn't have to hear me cry anymore…

"Can we fix this?"

"No…I'm done…your stupid…" I stopped listening.

"Why can't we just try to make it work? You know make it go back to being how it used to be…before it fell apart…" I was still fighting the tears

"I don't want to make it work because you're incapable of making a relationship work…if you haven't noticed you're alone and meant to be alone." I was hurt that he would say something like that. I was trapped in my own little world that when the line went dead the noise surprised me.

"Doesn't want me because of how I am…"I scratched my head as I slammed the phone back in its cradle. After a few minutes hot tears rolled down my face. I knew this wasn't like me but I could keep it together anymore. The love of my life no longer wanted me. I would be forever alone. No I wouldn't be alone. He'll come back…somehow I was still hopeful wiping the tears from my eyes I smiled as I thought. _Norway, I love you some of your words sounded like you loved me as well. I don't care how long it takes I'll wait for you…if it takes the rest of my life so be it…if it's the last thing I do I don't care…My Norway…I'll be waiting…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ok so that was depressing...ish… review if you want. (that would be really helpful to know if i sucked at this or not) Oh the song I got the idea for this - http:/ www. / watch?v = 22QbEF5_GZo (remove the spaces)

Edit: I went back through and "fixed" things i thought were off or botherd me...


End file.
